


Maybe next time.  Maybe never.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What happened on the Prometheus's limping journey home.





	Maybe next time.  Maybe never.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** After the death of Don. S. Davis I really wanted to do a Daniel/Hammond friendship story and Prometheus Unbound really did set the scene!

"General Hammond?" Daniel barked into the radio. He double-checked the airman's pulse happy that SG - 3 were just unconscious.

"SG-3 was just transported here. She’s on the Al’kesh.

Daniel called for medical help and sprinted back to the bridge.

He arrived out of breath to hear the General order the weapons to lock on to the Al’kesh and watched as the ship went into hyper-drive and disappeared off the view screen.

"The target is...” Harriman announced.

"Ah, it's gone, sir,” the airman informed the General.

"Can we track it?"

"No sir, our long-range scanners are being scrambled."

Daniel watched, mouth open and shook his head.

"She's good." He stated, flatly. He knew he had been hoodwinked. Vala Mal Doran had played him good and proper, in fact he felt rather stupid. Jack was going to have a field day - yet again he had not made it to Atlantis and was beaten up by a woman to boot - yep he was so not looking forward to getting home.

"Now what sir?" He asked, wearily, the events of the last few days were catching up with him fast. He was still slightly dizzy from the concussion he sustained as the result of the run in with Ms Mal Doran. In fact his whole body ached. He had never been much of a physical fighter - yes he had learnt to hold his own over the years and the sparring sessions with Jack and Teal'c had served him well on this mission, but, even so he knew that he had come off second best in this fight. He rotated his shoulder and winced in pain. He must have pulled a muscle at some stage. He clicked his neck from side to side to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders, lent to one side and massaged his side. The sprint from the cargo bay to the bridge had bought on a painful stitch. God he was so out of shape.

"Why don't you go and get some rest son." George Hammond urged gently. "Think we can take things from here. It's gonna be a while before the tech crew can fix some of the damage to the hull and then we have a long journey home in front of us."

Daniel slowly nodded and smiled at his CO.

"Must admit I am a bit bushed sir.” He admitted.

"Not surprised son - think we’ve all had a bit of a rough day - go."

"Thank you sir." He turned to leave but paused.

"Would you like to join me for dinner later? Catch up properly."

George smiled.

"That would be wonderful Daniel. How about we meet up 18.00 hours the officers lounge?"

"Sounds great sir. Looking forward to it."

XX~XX

George Hammond sat in the control chair and keyed the infirmary.

"Doctor Rankin how are SG-3 doing?"

Doctor Rankin, the Prometheus's on board physician's voice came over the control room’s tannoy loud and clear.

"All are conscious and resting comfortably now sir." He reported.

"That's good news Doctor. Is there anything you need?"

"No sir, things are calming down here now. How about you? You were out for a while. I think you could do with some rest yourself ."

"Thank you for your concern Doctor, I have a few things to tie up here and I will take on your advice. I have just sent Doctor Jackson to his quarters. He was still looking a bit peaky."

"That's good sir. I will make sure I check on him again in a few hours. If you have any problems please do not hesitate to contact me.”

"Carry on Doctor."

Hammond turned to his second in command.

"Okay Harriman let's get these diagnostic tests done then we can all get some rest."

"Yes sir" Harriman agreed with a sigh. Everyone was feeling slightly dejected. The mission to Atlantis was now a bust and they had a long limping journey home.

XX~XX

 

Daniel just could not get comfortable. As tired as he was his body’s various aches and pains kept him from sleeping. He punched the pillow in frustration, plumped it up and flopped down again, hissing at the pain in his shoulder the movement bought on. He had taken a couple of the muscle relaxants Doctor Rankin had prescribed and they normally knocked him for six but he knew that the adrenaline still pumping through his veins would be hard to suppress. He was so annoyed. Annoyed and disappointed. Yet again Atlantis had been at touching distance. Yet again the 'Jackson' curse had struck. He was so pissed at Vala. Who the hell did she think she was? For a while he had been completely taken in by her story of woe, he had felt sorry for her and now he felt sorry for himself. He sighed and turned on to his side. He drew his legs up into his abdomen when a wave of pain gripped at his stomach. Hell, she had given him an ulcer! He gazed out through the porthole, fixating on the stars zooming past as he concentrated on controlling the pain. Suddenly he felt so alone, abandoned really. He had left his team behind. He felt out of place on a ship that was manned by military. Okay there was the 'token' civilian Doctor in the shape of Doctor Lindsey Novax and he obviously knew SG-3 but they were not his team. Thank goodness for General Hammond. He was looking forward to catching up with his old CO and time was something they had plenty of. It did not alter the fact that he missed Jack though. He knew it had been hard for him to let him go. They had just discovered each other again following his ascension but trips to Atlantis did not come along very often and as hard as he knew it was for Jack to agree to him going he knew that he would not stand in his way. It was not forever they knew that but Daniel missed him so much it hurt. No wonder he had an ulcer.

Feeling cold he pulled the covers on the narrow bed up tightly round his shoulders, shivering slightly he tried to relax, tried to give in to the sedative effects of the pills he had taken. He knew he needed to sleep, to re charge his batteries. Slowly the hum of the Prometheus’s engines started to lull him. Visions of Jack and the cabin started to sooth him. Soon he would be home. Back where he belonged. Yes, he longed to go to Atlantis but now he knew that he would not like to go alone. Next time he would go with Jack.

The universe flashed past. He sighed with relief and fell a sleep.

XX~XX

"You look rested sir” Doctor Rankin commented as George Hammond strode into the ships infirmary.

"Yes, thank you Doctor, managed to get my head down for a few hours. Thought I would stop by and check on things down here." He searched round the small bays, happy to note the empty beds. Doctor Rankin clicked his pen shut and closed the file he had been working on.

"Just discharged the last one. I’ve given instructions for them to get some down time and rest." SG-3 had been merely stunned and would recover with time.

"Good - that’s good."

"Actually,” James Rankin stood and replaced the file in his office-filing cupboard. "I was just going to check on Doctor Jackson. He took quite a beating. He played it down in his typical normal pragmatic style but I could tell he was hurting." He had examined Daniel briefly and was satisfied to note other that a slight concussion and deep bruising he could not find any serious injury - other than the one to his pride - but even so, he knew that once the adrenaline rush wore off he was going to be mighty stiff and uncomfortable.

"You’re right. Doctor Jackson 'thinks' he is good at hiding things but I think you're right. I could tell when he turned up in the control room that he was in pain." George confirmed. "I am off to meet him for supper. I'll get him to swing by after to get himself checked out properly."

"Thank you sir. I just want to make sure I didn’t miss anything last time, he seemed rather eager and insistent to get back to the control room."

"Yes - well - that little minx sure gave him the run around." George admitted with a slight smile. "Male ego you know Doctor."

"Yes sir, I understand. My shift finishes in oh,” he looked at his watch. "Three hours - tell Doctor Jackson if he has not turned up by then I will hunt him down."

George laughed. He knew Daniel Jackson very well. He knew he would play down any injury and he also knew that with out Jack O'Neill around little things like the state of his health would be ignored. Time to get the paternal side of the General out. The boy needed looking out for.

"He'll be here with bells on Doc, you have my word."

With that George gave the Doctor a salute and went to track down his dinner date.

XX~XX

The pain in Daniel's abdomen woke him. He struggled upright and bit back a groan. He reached for his glasses and looked at the bedside clock.

Shit!" He exclaimed swinging his legs over the side of the bed, pausing as the room swam. He sat there for a while, head down, eyes closed, concentrating on keeping hold of the contents of his stomach. It was 16.30 - he was meeting the General in half an hour. Satisfied that the nausea was under control, he gingerly made his way to the shower, peeling off his clothes on the way. He set the settings to cold for a couple of minutes hoping the icy blast would wake him up a bit more. When he could not stand the temperature any longer he turned the dial in warm and sighed at the sensation of the tepid water cascading down his aching body. Maybe this dinner was not such a good idea? He felt like he could just crawl back into bed and sleep for another few hours. 

He finally 'forced' himself to get out the shower and get dressed. That in it's self was no mean feet. The pain in his abdomen had moved from the left hand side and was now a vice around his stomach. He lowered himself on to the closed toilet and examined his tummy, half expecting to see a huge bruise but his skin remained smooth and unblemished. 

'Just a muscle strain” He mumbled, pulling on a clean T-shirt. "Get over yourself Jackson."

He cleaned his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair and made for the door. He lent against the wall for support as he was hit by another dizzy spell. He took a deep breath.

"Stupid." He abolished himself. "Not a good idea to have a hot shower on an empty stomach." He tutted taking another deep breath. He pushed off from the wall, dimmed the lights and made his way to the officer's lounge.

XX~XX

George Hammond was really looking forward to spending some quality time with his former senior archaeologist. Over the years he had become extremely fond of the younger man and thought of him as a son. He had watched with pride as Daniel had grown and blossomed. The year of Daniel's ascension had been very hard on everyone and George had soon become the rock of the SGC - holding everyone together, guiding them through the difficult time. It had been a mighty difficult decision for him to move on from the SGC but he had known that the time was right. The head of Homeworld Security had been offered to him after the battle against Anubis’s fleet. A new adventure a new phase, something he could just not turn down. He had known that he didn’t have too many years before retirement and he wanted one last 'jolly' - he wanted to leave with a bang and this mission to Atlantis was going to be the icing on the cake. He was as disappointed as he knew Daniel was. He was not going to let this opportunity to slip without spending time with his 'son.' He had kept up to date with the goings on at the SGC and had been at the end of the phone when ever anyone of his family needed him. He had been there for Jack to help him cope with the guilt of having to shoot his best friend when Anubis infiltrated the base. The action that Jack had been forced to take had stirred up a lot of bad memories for the newly promoted General and George was the willing ear to bend. He had worried along with the rest of the base about Daniel when he had been seriously injured and stranded on Avidan, caught between the warring Rands and Caledonian's. He had pulled every string he could from his base in Washington as they pulled resources to locate the missing man. It had been a long eight weeks of worry and uncertainly. The president had hoped that this trip to Atlantis for Daniel would be a small token of appreciation for all the sacrifices the young man had made for the planet. George Hammond having his ear and influence was supposed to have given Daniel some of the recognition he richly deserved. 

'Best laid plans’ he thought, pouring two glasses of what he knew was Daniel's favourite wine. The officer's lounge was a very modest room. The Prometheus was, above all else a war vessel but the panoramic windows had given it a touch of class and elegance, the view's were stunning, breath taking, out of this world - literally. The plush comfortable sofas, elegant dinning table and matching chairs had transformed it into a place of relaxation. George Hammond, though, would have been more than happy to hang around with his troops in the mess hall but rank dictated other wise - mind you - on this occasion the room fitted the mood and occasion perfectly. Hopefully he could get Daniel to let go, kick off his shoes and totally relax, after all there was nothing more to do than enjoy the ride.

"Can I come in sir?"

George smiled kindly as Daniel poked his head a round the door.

"Sure son - come on in. Glass of wine?"

Daniel thought about it for a second, calculating how long ago he had taken the last dose of muscle relaxants. He did not want to fall a sleep over dinner. Deciding that it had been a good five hours, he accepted with a smile. He took a small sip and smacked his lips in appreciation of the smooth familiar taste.

"78 Pinot Noir sir?" He enquired, looking over his glass.

"You know your wines well Doctor Jackson." George informed him, offering him a seat on the sofa.

"Daniel” Daniel corrected.

"As long as you drop the 'sir' son” George countered, Daniel nodded and eased himself on to the sofa with a hiss of discomfort.

"Still sore Daniel?" 

"Only when I move." Daniel giggled, inching his way backwards so he was as upright as possible, taking the strain off his abused stomach. He longed to stretch out on the comfortable sofas but he knew he would be a sleep in seconds.

"Message from Doctor Rankin, he wants to make sure you check in with him before you turn in for the night." Daniel nodded in agreement. Perhaps he could give him something a bit stronger for the muscle pull.

"I will General. I promise." He added noting the look of scepticism in George's eye.

"See that you do. I don’t want Brigadier General O'Neill on my case about this one Daniel." He scolded, light heartily.

"Oh you and me both. Can’t WAIT to get back and explain this one to him." Daniel chuckled.

"I don’t think you will live this one down son."

"Not one of my best moments." Daniel agreed. "Never mind, everyone is okay, the ship is in more or less one piece and the view home is spectacular." He took another sip of wine and gazed out of the windows surrounding the room in awe.

"Truly something to behold isn’t it." George agreed.

"Oh yea."

"Sir?"

George turned at the sound of the airman.

"Dinner is served."

"Thank you, airman. Dismissed."

"Do you need a hand up Daniel.” He offered. Daniel sighed and took the proffered hand.

"Thank you. I was not sure how I was gonna get up” He admitted with a wry smile. On standing he had to hold on the arm of the chair to steady himself as wave of dizziness stuck again, this was not lost on George Hammond.

"You alright son?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Daniel took another deep breath and straightened up with a grimace.

"Fine. Just got up a bit quick and half a glass of wine on an empty stomach is so not a good idea." He replied with a smile.

"When was the last time you ate?” George asked as they sat at the table.

"Um? Oh.." Daniel thought for a moment. The last meal he remembered was the banquet he had prepared for Vala, not that he ate much of it, he had concentrated on making sure he had her covered with the zat.

"A while a go." He admitted ducking his head.

"Well, dig in. Managed to commandeer the last couple of steaks from the commissary - medium well done, is that right?"

Daniel smiled warmly.

"You do know me too well General,” he said with real affection.

"That I do son, that I do. Now. Get to it before it gets cold and that's an order."

XX~XX

The meal had been lovely but Daniel could do no more than pick at it. He was very aware off the General's looks of concern and had tried to assure him that he was just a bit tired. Truth was the constant pain in his stomach was making him feel light headed and nauseous. He had refused the second glass of wine, using the excuse of a slight headache from the muscle relaxants to stick to water.

They had spent a couple of hours reminiscing about old times, adventures and heartaches. They had carefully skirted around Daniel and Jack's 'relationship', Daniel was sure the General knew but it was never discussed, never bought up. To him that was the measure of the man General George Hammond was. He was 'family' and 'family' looked out for each other. They spoke in lengths about Cassie - a young lady Daniel thought of as a daughter and George thought of as a granddaughter, both men having spent a lot of quality time with her. Indeed Cassie had just returned home from a weekend in Washington with her 'Grandpa' having dragged him round as many museums as she could. She shared the love of archaeology with her uncle and Daniel had been schooling her and the rest of the team – her family – were along for the ride. Her enthusiasm was infectious. 

They had discussed each of theirs future plans and commiserated with each other re the lost trip to Atlantis but both had agreed that the trip had not been a total bust as the opportunity to spend such quality time together would be wonderful. All in all it had been a lovely end to a couple of crappy days. 

George watched with compassion as Daniel massaged his temple with one hand and noted with concern that the other arm was wrapped around his stomach. As the evening had progressed he had done more and more of the talking and had noted Daniel getting paler and paler. Enough was enough. He looked at his watch and noted, with relief that Daniel still had time to go and get himself checked out by Doctor Rankin. He smiled softly as he looked at his friend and colleague who now had his eyes closed, his head propped up on one hand resting on the table. He removed his napkin and went to Daniel's side; he placed a fatherly hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Come on son." He whispered gently. "Let's get you checked out again, hey." He urged.

Daniel looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure.

"That your not - that your not." George soothed helping the exhausted man out of his chair.

"I had a wonderful evening General” Daniel told him with a smile.

"Me too Daniel but now I think it’s time you got some rest."

Daniel nodded and struggled to his feet. He caught himself on the table as the pain in his gut doubled.

"I don’t feel so good." He admitted as the room spun.

"Come on - let's get you on the sofa,” George urged, not happy at the paleness of Daniel's face. "I'll put in a call to the Doctor."

Daniel tried to push himself away from the table but the world was greying around him, he knew he was going to pass out.

"George..."

He felt his legs give way and he knew no more.

 

XX~XX

George Hammond now knew how Jack O'Neill felt.

Medical help had been prompt. Daniel had been prodded, poked and rushed to surgery at break neck speed and now the wait began. George shut his eyes and lent his head back on the wall. Daniel had looked bad. Hell.

Dr Rankin had been very guarded on the way to the OR - obviously there was some sort of internal damage but until they went in they had no idea what they were dealing with.

"Any news yet sir?"

George opened his eyes to see Walter Harriman offering him a cup of coffee.

"Not yet Sergeant.” He replied taking the cup and nodding his thanks.

"Mind if I keep you company?" Walter asked with a tight smile. George smiled back, happy to have a diversion.

"Pull up a chair."

They both sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. They both had a huge soft spot for Doctor Daniel Jackson. Both were trusty old soldiers who had watched the young scholar grow and mature over the years, watched with pride as Daniel faced up to everything that life threw at him with dignity.

"He looked bad Walter” the General broke the silence.

"He'll be fine sir - come on this is Doctor Jackson you know"

George nodded with a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Yes, I know." He took a sip of coffee. "Any updates on the repairs?" 

"Engineering have managed to repair the thrust engines, we should be home in approximately three days though we should have communication with the SGC in a few hours. General O'Neill will be concerned."

"That is a conversation I am not looking forward to having." George admitted. As far as Jack was concerned they were well on their way to Atlantis - Daniel was supposed to be well on his way to his dream. Now he would have to know that Atlantis was a bust and his senior archaeologist, linguist and soul mate was fighting for his life in deep space - miles from home. Yes, that was not going to be an easy conversation. 

"How long has he been in there sir?" Walter asked, looking at his watch. He was just finishing up a full engine scan when the General had paged the bridge and told him of Doctor Jackson's collapse. Sergeant Askew had taken over the helm. He knew the General would need his support. If anything happened to Daniel on his watch... No he would not go there.

"Two and a half hours now” George confirmed.

"Doctor Rankin is the best." Walter comforted.

"Yes he is. He learnt from the best." George stated sadly. Janet Fraiser had recruited James Rankin only months prior to her untimely death. Painfully young and shy he had reminded the bases Chief Medical Officer of a young Daniel Jackson. She had spent hours with him, moulding him, giving him confidence in his undoubted abilities. The young Doctor was now an integral clog in the well-oiled SGC team and was very highly thought of by everyone.

"Dr Frasier would be annoyed." Walter said with a snort. George smiled at the memory of his CMO. Boy, she would have given Daniel a flea in his ear over this one.

"Indeed she would have been." He agreed. 

XX~XX

"Okay. Job well done guys." James Rankin smiled over his mask.

"Dale could you please finish stitching up? I want him on oxygen via a mask, continue with the blood transfusion and moved into recovery as soon as possible.” He snapped off his rubber gloves and did one more check on the monitors. He turned to Nurse Mathews.

"Meg. Start a broad spectre antibiotic via IV and a Morphine pump for 24 hours when back on the ward. Watch for nausea and 5 minute obbs please his pressure is still pretty low though volume will improve that. I will go and report to the General and will come straight back."

"Yes sir." Meg Matthews countered and prepared Daniel for the trip to the recovery room. 

XX~XX

His hands were shaking as he scrubbed them. His leg's felt like jelly as he lent into the sink for support. The adrenaline rush was now fading leaving him feeling exhausted, relived but exhausted. Damn how had he missed the signs? He had learnt from Janet Frasier of the legendry Jackson stubbornness. Hell, he should have been more thorough. He knew what he was like.

"Not you fault." Senior Nurse Dale Masters patted his shoulder.

"Yes, well, it is from my view." James whispered, his head bent low.

"No. Daniel is and always has been, oh I dunno, um, difficult...” Dale started scrubbing his hands. "This reminded me of another time, another place - same result. Dr Frasier felt exactly as you do now and there was nothing she could have done."

"Oh?" James asked putting his lab coat on over his blue scrubs.

"Yea." Dale continued. "Doctor Jackson had been feeling unwell for a week. Never said anything, carried on as if nothing was happening. Always stating he was fine. Signs were there, no appetite, nausea, pale, tired, stomach pain - but - he was always just 'fine'. Doctor Frasier had done his normal pre mission physical and had deemed him fit, 24 hours later he was rushed back through the gate on a stretcher, temp of 104 and in agony. Had a real fight on the operating table, his appendix had burst on his way home."

"Ow." James grimaced.

"Yea, Ow." Dale confirmed. "He was very poorly for a few days and Doctor Frasier ordered a Spanish Inquisition, I can tell you. Ultimately blamed herself. Thing is, with Doctor Jackson you may as well through out all the medical textbooks. He is a rule unto himself that one. The General is gonna be pissed."

"Hammond?"

"No, he's a pussy cat. You wait until O'Neill gets wind of this. Heads will roll."

"Oh." Doctor Rankin replied, dejectedly.

"Don't sweat it Doc. His bark is worse than his bite. Doc Jackson will cover your six on this one." He gave the young Doctor a smile. "You'll live."

James nodded, smiled and picked up Daniel's file.

"Right, off to face the music." He popped a pen into his lab coat pocket. "I have my pager; let me know if there is any problem." He stated clipping the small pager on to the waistband of his scrubs. He took a deep breath and made his way to the waiting corridor.

XX~XX

"Doctor?" George was on his feet as soon as the sliding door opened. He was never any good at waiting, funny that. He had spent most of the last ten years waiting, waiting and worrying. Every time a team went out on a mission he always made the effort to see them off, well, as many times as was physically possible. He could never relax completely until his 'kid's' had been accounted for and were 'home'. Now he was waiting for his 'prodigal son' to come home to them.

"Doctor Jackson is in recovery and stable." Doctor Rankin informed him with a smile. "His spleen had ruptured and we had to remove it. The operation went smoothly with no complications. We are transfusing the lost blood and pumping him full of antibiotics. He will be transferred to the ward in about 20 minutes..." 

"You took out his spleen?" George interrupted. That couldn’t be right. "Doesn’t he need that?"

James sighed and continued.

"Yes and no. The spleen filters the blood for impurities so his body will be open to infections. He will need a year on antibiotics and booster injections. It was that or he would have bleed out."

Silence.

"Sir, this will not stop him doing anything. He will need a months down time to get over the abdominal surgery and then we will be keeping a close eye on him."

George cleared his throat.

"How come this was not picked up Doctor.”? He asked gently, he could see the young Doctor looked exhausted, shaky and exhausted. He did not want to push things.

"My fault sir, I should have insisted that Doctor Jackson reported back to me as soon as possible. His initial examination had not shown any problem but I had noticed he was pale. I should have insisted..."

"Doctor, I noticed that as well but we both know that Doctor Jackson is a grown man."

"Yes. Even so."

"Well. We won’t go there. Can I see him?" George urged. 

"Yes sir. Don’t expect too much. He will be in and out for a few hours." Doctor Rankin informed him, scrubbing his hand through his hair. It had been a long day. 

"Can you get some rest son?" George asked, noticing the young Doctor's exhaustion.

"I will as soon as I get Daniel settled and comfortable." He smiled.

"Good. Lead on Doctor."

"Yes sir."

XX~XX

"Hey Carter. What ya up to?"

Sam Carter looked up from her research to see Brigadier General Jack O'Neill slouching innocently against the doorframe. She smiled.

"Just completing some reports Daniel left opened." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh."

She went back to the computer, saving the file she was working on. Daniel's departure had been sudden by anyone’s standard. It was a given that he would complete his journey and finally get to Atlantis but it had been in the pipe line so long when it actually happened it was more of a shock, a surprise. Daniel being Daniel had been so worried about leaving loose end's behind that Sam had stepped forward and offered her support. She had found him burning the midnight oil on the evening prior to the departure and had physically 'frog marched' him home to get some proper rest and with promises to finish what he had started. To be honest she was grateful to be busy. To say she missed him was an understatement. He had left a huge hole in her life - again. When Daniel ascended she had found it incredibly tough. She had felt so alone. Jack had seemed distant, unbelieving, and unable to face the fact that he was gone. She felt that she had mourned alone. This time, though she knew he was alive and kicking out there in the universe, she still felt hollow, but having Pete by her side helped. Her major problem now was Jack. Jack was lost. After Daniel regained his memories and after much soul searching and anxiety the two men finally admitted their feelings for each other, to say that it was a relief all-round was an understatement and they had the full blessing of those closest to them. It seemed to be the most natural thing in the world for them to be together and Sam was over the moon, she was so pleased to see them so at ease with each other and so blissfully happy - everything had fitted in her world at last.

She knew that Daniel had thought long and hard about leaving, about leaving Jack behind but she also knew that Jack had fought for him to be given the opportunity to go and there was no way in this universe he was going to stand in his way. This was tough though, Jack O’Neill was sad, felt alone and very very lost.

"I'm just finishing up sir." She closed the laptop, looked at him and smiled.

"You wanna grab some lunch?"

"Oh. Is it that time already?” Jack replied innocently picking up a book, closely investigating the spine.

"Yes sir." Sam replied with a giggle. "You had a busy morning?"

"Me? Oh yea - more problems with stock orders, files to fill in - in duplicate." He flexed his hand. "Doc recons I've got that repetitive strain thingy...."

"Really?"

"Yea. Writing, lots and lots of writing ya know."

Sam shook her head and sighed. Yup Jack O'Neill was lost.

"Soooo. Are we eating?" Sam prompted again.

"Wonder what Daniel is doing?"

Jack slumped down in the chair opposite Sam. Right, she thought, no lunch. Jack obviously wanted to talk. She slowly sat in front of him and rested her chin in her hands.

"He's. He's probably lost in work right now. He's probably hiding from McKay."

Jack snorted.

"Hell. Could you imagine those two together? Heck what a nightmare. D'ya think Weir will cope?"

"Yes sir, I think she is more than capable, though I am sure Shepperd will step in if things threaten to get out of hand."

Jack picked up her paper knife and started poking at the papers on the desk.

"Sir?" Sam placed her hand over his in an attempt to stop the nervous action.

"Sir?" 

Jack slowly lifted his head so their eyes met. He smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I miss him."

Three words. The three words she had waited nearly a month to hear, for him to admit to the fact.

"I know." She soothed. "Me too."

"You know? I kinda didn’t think he'd go, I mean I know it was his dream and all but most of me thought that he would stay." He shook his head and smiled.

"He was so excited." He continued. "He tried to hide it but I knew. He was like this kid in a candy store. He packed and repacked five times you know? I hid and watched him. Each time the grin on his face grew wider and wider. I wanted to beg him not to go, I wanted to lock him in the house, knock him out and force him to stay but I knew that would destroy him. I knew if I told him not to go or asked him to stay he would but that was not fair so I gave him my blessing, I practically pushed him out of the door and now, now I feel empty, my life is empty, my house is empty..."

"It's not forever." Sam grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"It might as well be." Jack shrugged.

"What if he doesn’t want to come back? What if he loves it so much he forgets about us - me?"

“No, sir. That’ll never happen.” Carter stated emphatically. “This is Daniel we are talking about."

"I know and that is what is scaring me."

"Oh?"

Jack stood up and started pacing.

"Ya see the thing that goes around and around in my head is that he will get so engrossed in the cultures, so bogged down in the history and mythology that he'll do that digging thing he does so well. He'll hunt and hunt around, stick his nose into places it don't belong and end up getting himself kille..."

He stopped suddenly and pulled at his hair.

"We're not there watching his six Carter."

"General Hammond is." She countered with a sharp nod of her head.

"Yea, but, it's not us. Not you or Teal'c. It's not me...” his voice tapered off to a whisper. Sam stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel will be fine sir." She comforted. "He promised not to get into any trouble and I believed him. It has taken a long time sir but he has finally a family to come home to and that means the world to him. Have more faith sir. He'll be home before you know it."

Jack sighed and nodded his head.

"It's alright to miss him sir. I'm sure he is missing us just as much." 

Jack nodded his head again. He opened the door.

"Lunch Major?"

"Don’t mind if I do General” Sam countered with with a knowing smile, conversation was closed. She led the way to the comissionary.

 

XX~XX

There was no night time in space, though George Hammond’s tired body told him differently. He had sat at Daniel's bedside now for nearly two hours, willing, urging the younger man to wake up. He had been shocked at the amount of lines and wires running in and out of the too pale body. Daniel had barley stirred. George cricked his neck, the tension of the last couple of days was doing a real number on him now but he could not rest - just yet. He needed Daniel to wake up and tell him he was 'fine.'

George smiled to himself. If he could only have a dollar for every time the linguist had muttered that word he would have been able to retire long a go. He stared at Daniel's slack features. Yup - Major Carter was right, Daniel did look incredibly young when he was asleep. He looked young and painfully naive. Obviously he wasn’t that impetuous, bordering on cocky young 'boy' who had returned from Abydos, demanding a place on his crack team anymore. The years that followed his long and painful search for his wife had been difficult on so many levels. The young scholar had to learn to be a 'man' - a soldier - he had learnt from the school of hard knocks and had become a stronger man for it. Life hadn’t given him many breaks but this trip had promised so much fulfilment for him, a kick start on to the rest of his life but life could be a bitch sometimes - Daniel Jackson knew that more than anyone.

"Sir? Why don’t you go get some rest?" Nurse Matthews reached over his chair and picked up Daniel's wrist.

"Don’t you have machines for that." George asked studying the reading's flashing on the computer screen next the head of the infirmary bed's head.

Meg smiled.

"Yes, we do sir, but I come from the old school of nursing. I can’t help myself."

George smiled back.

"I know what you mean. Nothing like being hands on. How's he doing?" He stood up and moved to the side to let Meg have easier access to her patient.

"No change yet General. Early days.” She informed him, keying in her findings on the computer pad.

"He looks mighty pale to me." George noted, leaning against the rail of the bed.

"Well. He lost a lot of blood sir. That's what the transfusion is for. He will feel so much better for it I can assure you."

"Um." George nodded.

Meg turned and smiled at him.

"Listen sir. Doctor Jackson won’t be awake for a couple of hours you should rest while you can. I know you would like to be awake and ready for when he comes round. Better that than the first thing he sees is you snoring and asleep hey?"

George nodded.

"You are probably right nurse" he admitted defeat. "If there is any change, any change whatsoever I expect to be informed do you understand soldier?"

"Yes sir, absolutely sir. You go so I can finish up here and Doctor Jackson can catch up on some well deserved sleep.”

XX~XX

“Hey Meg” James Rankin whispered. The lights in the ships infirmary were down low and all seemed quiet.

“Hey Doc” Meg Matthews smiled back and accepted the cup of coffee offered to her.

“He’s still out?” James sat on the Nurse’s station desk and sipped at his own brew.

“Just beginning to stir.” Meg countered. Stifling a yawn behind a hand. It had been along couple of days and everyone was now showing signs of exhaustion. “Did you manage to get a couple of hours sleep Doc?” She asked straightening up and stretching.

“Yes. Thanks. Feel much better for it. General Hammond?”

“Oh – managed to chase him away an hour or so ago. Not that he was willing.”

“I bet.” 

Meg yawned again.

“Sorry.” She stated with an apologetic grin.

“Don’t be. Listen. You get off now – I’ll stay with Doctor Jackson.” James stated, gathering Daniel’s file.

“Dale will be back in five minutes.” Meg told him after glancing at her watch.

“Fine. When were his last obbs?” He asked studying the final chart.

“He’s probably due another set about now. His pressure is still down but temp and pulse are all in the acceptable range, like I said he is getting restless. I have told him about the morphine pump but he seemed too out of it to understand at the time so I operated it manually for him.” She stood and stretched again.

“Kay” James replied. “Think I’ll leave the Morphine off, let him wake up and do it for himself.” He smiled. As much as he did not want his patient to be in pain he also knew that Daniel needed to start waking up and pain would do that.

“Off you go Meg – I don’t expect to see you back here for another five hours – Okay?”

“Yup Doc – thanks. Dale won’t be long”

“Shoo.” James told her with a smile and turned to Daniel.

XX~XX

Okay. He was horizontal now. Okay? When did that happen?

He hadn’t fallen a sleep at the table had he? Oh my, how embarrassing! What would George think? No. If he had fallen a sleep at the table he wouldn’t be so comfortable. So where was he? Ah heck! Had he got drunk and passed out? That would explain the thumping headache but, no, he remembered having one glass then switching to water. Okay, somewhere along the line he had lost time. What if he had been left behind again? What if the crew had been ringed out again? Okay, okay, he really needed to wake up…

James watched as Daniel moved restlessly. Consciousness was moments away.

“Doctor Jackson?” He urged. “Doctor Jackson. Can you wake up a bit for me?” He gently shook his shoulder.

“Mmmm?” Daniel replied not opening his eyes.

“That’s it Daniel. Do you know where you are?”

“Mmmm?”

“Come on, it’s time you woke up sir.” James urged and smiled as two unfocused eyes fluttered open.

“Hi.”

“Umm?”

James could see that his patient was confused. He pulled up a chair and started to fill Daniel in on the events.

“You collapsed in the officer’s lounge. You suffered considerable damage to you spleen at some stage and I had no choice but to remove it. You are receiving a blood transfusion and I want you to just rest okay?”

Daniel slowly nodded his head, licking his lips.

“Thirsty.” He managed to croak.

James poured him a glass of water and helped him.

“Just small sips.” He advised with a smile.

Daniel took a small sip through the straw offered, lent back and closed his eyes again with a sigh.

“Where are we?” He whispered.

“Still on the Prometheus sir, on our way home. General Hammond estimates we should get you tucked up in your usual base bed in around 24 hours.” James told him, noting the readings from the equipment on Daniels chart.

Daniel opened his eyes again and slowly turned his head to face the young Doctor.

“Where is General Hammond?” He asked swallowing painfully, his throat still very sore.

“We managed to convince him to go get some rest after he started to snore at your bedside.” James smiled.

“Oh” Daniel countered with a small smile himself. Typical of General George Hammond – he would never leave anyone behind.

“Mad?” He asked all of a sudden concerned. He knew that he had hidden how awful he felt.

“Who – the General?” James asked, pulling his chair closer to the bed. Daniel nodded tiredly.

“Well. Yes – though not as mad as me.” He informed Daniel with a knowing look.

“Sorry. Bad habit.” Daniel admitted with a slight smile, a smile that turned into a grimace and a groan as a wave of pain washed through him.

“Easy.” James soothed picked up the Morphine pump and wrapped Daniel’s fingers around the plunger.

“I’m sure you have had one of these before Daniel.” He started to explain as Daniel began to writhe as the pain from his abdomen started to over power him.

“It has a metered dose, just press when the pain starts to get too much” he urged and smiled as Daniel immediately pressed down hard on the plunger.

“Just breathe through it.” He soothed, watching Daniel’s reaction. “Won’t take long…”

Daniel soon felt the drug envelope him, dulling the pain, dulling his senses, and pulling him back into the twilight world…

XX~XX

"Sorry to disturb you sir but you are wanted urgently in the gate room." 

Jack looked up from the file that he had been studying for the past - oh two hours. The facts and figures had been going round and round in his head. He was beginning to feel that this desk job was not for him. He was an 'action man' - it was in his blood. He had never been a completer finisher; it was not in his make up. He should have gone with Daniel. 

"Sergeant Martin's said it was very urgent sir." The airman urged. 

"What? Oh. Right." Jack scratched his head, puzzled by the tone in the airman’s voice. "Any idea what's up airman?" He asked standing and making his way to the door. 

"No sir, just said I should disturb you straight away. Your phone was not ringing out." 

"Ah, well” Jack replied slightly sheepishly. "The science department has been bugging me all day about some 'weapon' or other. Kinda boring." He quipped. 

"If you say so sir." 

Jack led the way, 

Hurrying down the corridors his spidery sense alert. There were no teams due back for another twelve hours. What on earth could be so urgent? The emergency button had not been pushed. It couldn’t be that urgent - could it? 

XX~XX

George Hammond and Walter Harriman waited on the bridge of the Prometheus. As soon as they were in range a call had been put through to the SGC. 

Both men felt so much more rested having each managed to get over four hours of sleep, a shower and a quick bite to eat. George had made a beeline to the infirmary as soon as he could to find Daniel asleep again. He was informed that the archaeologist had been awake a couple of times and apart from being in pain and nauseated from the anaesthetic he was stable and as 'well as can be expected' - the normal medical jargon for sick but could be sicker! Now he had to face the music - face Jack. 

 

"What is taking so long? Over." George was getting impatient. It had now been ten minutes since the call was put through. He had insisted on talking to General O'Neill and General O'Neill only. This 'long distance' call was now costing big bucks. 

"Sorry sir. Just tracking down the General, sir. He was not answering his phone. Stand by. Over." 

George shook his head and smiled wryly. Jack O'Neill had the reputation of being illusive; it was well known around the base that Jack would 'disappear' for hours on end to avoid the paper work. He would have to have words when he returned. Being the CO of the base meant that he should be at everyone's beck and call whether Jack liked it or not. 

XX~XX

"What have we got sergeant?" Jack asked, hurrying into the control room. 

"Stand by sir. I have General Hammond on the Prometheus.." 

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, punching the control pad staring at the screen as George Hammond stared back. 

"Sir?" He urged, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. What the hell was going on? 

"Jack. Nice to see you son." 

"Nice to see you too sir but if you don’t mind... We were not supposed to hear from you for, oh six months sir." 

"Yes I know Jack but we ran into a few problems." 

"I kinda figured that sir - seeing as you are in range to speak to me now. What happened?" In his mind Jack was in turmoil. Where was Daniel? Why was Daniel not there? He felt his legs turn to jelly; he slumped into the chair next to the console. He turned to the airman standing next to him. 

"Fetch Major Carter “ He ordered. He had a feeling that he may need her. Teal’c was off world with SG7, if needs be Jack would re call him. He turned back to the screen. 

"Care to elaborate sir?" He tried not to sound worried, he tried not to look worried - but heck he was worried! 

George took a deep breath. 

"We were hijacked a couple of days ago. The crew was transported onto an Al’kesh leaving Doctor Jackson stranded on the Prometheus with a bounty hunter Jack." 

Jack swallowed hard and scrubbed at his hair. Why was it always Daniel? 

"Go on sir." He urged, heart in this throat. 

"She gave him a bit of a run around.." 

"What? She?" 

"Yes son, a former host to a Goa’uld. She hijacked the Prometheus as her own vessel was running into problems. Long story short Jack, Daniel managed to placate her but not before a run in with the Lucian Alliance…” 

"Damn” Jack interrupted. 

"We managed to fix the Al’kesh and went to his rescue. The hijacker was caught and we beamed back to the ship. Unfortunately she managed to escape back to her vessel and disappeared into hyperspace. We took quite a bit of damage and are aborting our mission and returning home." 

"Sir” Sam’s voice made Jack jump. He waved her to pull up a chair and turned his attention back to the screen. "Daniel?" She urged worriedly. 

"I'm getting to that...” Jack hissed impatiently. 

"Daniel?" He echoed the question to Hammond. 

"He's going to be fine son." Hammond’s pinched face told Jack volumes. 

"Okay. He's 'going to be fine?' - why am I not liking this sir?" 

"Well..." George began with a sigh, how was he going to put this without Jack spiralling into panic. 

"Like I said - there was quite a struggle on the Prometheus. The boy put up a good fight..." 

"Cut to the chase." Jack interrupted sharply. Sam prodded him in annoyance with his tone towards a senior officer. 

"Sorry," he apologised. "Go a head sir." 

"He really is going to be fine Jack" he soothed. "The doc had to take out his spleen but..." 

"What?" Jack was now on his feet. 

"He is resting comfortably in the infirmary and we will get him home when the beaming mechanism is in range." 

"Oy vea.” Jack muttered under his breath. 

"I will notify you as soon as we can Jack. Doctor Warner needs to be briefed. Doctor Rankin, Walter and I will be returning with him." 

"Understood sir." Jack retorted. 

"Oh - and - sir?" He continued softly. 

"Yes son?" 

"Look after him for me will ya?" 

"Always. ETA approximately twelve hours." 

"Copied that. Safe journey. O'Neill out." 

Jack turned to Sam with a look of pure exasperation. 

"God. I don’t know Carter, how the hell does that man get into such messes?" 

Sam shook her head sadly. 

"I don’t know sir." She admitted with a sigh and pursed her lips. She placed her hands on his arm to show her support. 

"Do me a favour? Round up Doc Warner and the head of engineering for me will ya. Let's brief in the briefing room in half an hour”

"Yes sir, no problem." Sam replied. “Shall I get a message through to Teal’c?”

Jack thought for a while. There was not much Teal’c could really do but he knew that he would have one pissed off Jaffa on his hands if he was left out of the loop!

“Yea. Contact Martin’s. Let Teal’c know what is going on. Maybe be on standby if a recall is needed.”

Sam saluted and made her way to the infirmary. Jack sat at the console, head in hands. Stern words were going to be needed when his lover was fit enough! Stern words indeed. 

XX~XX

"Hey" 

Daniel struggled to open his eyes once more, managed to fight through the foggy feeling of the Morphine. Thankfully the vomiting that had gone hand in hand with the wakefulness of the last two attempts had lessoned considerably. He rubbed his eyes to try and bring the person in the chair next to him in to into focus, well as much focus as his eyesight would allow without his glasses. 

"Hi” he croaked back with a slight smile as George Hammond lent forward and smiled back. 

"How are you feeling son?" 

Daniel took stock of his body. The pain in his upper abdomen was down to a dull roar, the medication smothering the pulling agony of before. He felt tired and sluggish and the normal Morphine headache was present, his stomach felt swollen and sore from continual vomiting but, actually, he did feel more human. 

"Not bad." That was his considered response and he ducked his head at George's snort of disbelief. 

"If you say so, son." Came the retort. Daniel closed his eyes again. 

"How long have I been out?" He asked, smothering a yawn into the pillow. 

"A good nine hours. We are well on our way home. Should be in beaming range in a couple more hours." 

Daniel slowly nodded his head. He really wanted to go home. 

"I have spoken to Jack, Daniel." 

Daniel's eyes sprang open. 

"Oh." 

"Yup - oh." 

"He mad?" He asked with a sigh. 

George shook his head with a smile. 

"Not sure mad is the word - more like worried." 

Daniel fidgeted in bed, trying to get his aching body comfortable. 

"He's never gonna let me off the leash again is he?" 

"I doubt it son." George replied fondly..."but I will put a good word in for you." 

Daniel tried to pull himself upright, George was at his side in a flash, plumping the pillows behind him as Daniel lent back and closed his eyes again, the small movement having exhausted him. 

"Thank you sir." He sighed. 

George sat back down again after straightening Daniel's blankets. 

"I'm so sorry you missed out on Atlantis again Daniel." 

Daniel turned his head and gave the General a sad smile. 

"Maybe it's not meant to be." He admitted with a shrug. "Think someone is trying to tell me something." He rolled his eyes in frustration. 

"Your chance will come one day son. This is just a tiny set back." 

Daniel looked down at all the wires and tubes coming out of his body and chuckled. 

"Tiny?" He asked with a grin. 

"Well. Yes, I'm sure the big guy upstairs could have clued you in a little less, how would you say? Painlessly?" George sympathised.

"Yea - that would have been a great idea. I was thinking more along the lines of - 'Sorry Daniel - just forget it' - or something..." 

"Don’t worry - you will be top on the list of the next mission - I promise." 

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." 

"Ah - Doctor Jackson. Nice to see you with us." Doctor Rankin appeared at his bedside. "How you feeling?" 

"Fine." Daniel replied and George snorted again. James shook his head. 

"Right. Let's get you checked out. We should be getting you home in the next hour. I'm going to give you a sedative to make your journey a bit easier on you." 

Daniel nodded his head tiredly - he kinda figured that he’d probably not even need the drug to help him sleep. 

"I will leave you to it Doctors.” George exclaimed standing. "I will prepare for the return to the SGC" 

"Are you coming back with me sir.”? Daniel asked, turning to the General once more as James checked his wound. 

"Yes son, Walter myself and the good Doctor will be coming with you. You’re gonna need some friendly faces watching you six when Brigadier General Jack O'Neill gets hold of you." He told him with a sympathetic smile. Daniel placed his hand on the older man's arm. 

"Thank you." He whispered softly. "I am gonna need all the help I can get." He smiled and yawned, his eyes closing automatically. George looked at James who grinned at him and waved an empty syringe. 

"He should sleep a few hours now sir." James informed him. "We will be ready in half an hour. I think beaming down with Doctor Jackson on a stretcher would be the safest and easiest way of return." 

"Fine. General O'Neill is briefing Doctor Warner and they will be on stand by at the other end." George confirmed, helping the Doctor reposition Daniel on his side. 

George stood and watched Daniel slumber for a while, he really needed to get the boy home - where he truly belonged. 

XX~XX

"General." 

"General" 

"Doctor." 

"General." 

"Sergeant."

"General." 

The banter went back and forth. 

"Not wanting to butt in sir but I do need to get Doctor Jackson to the Infirmary." Doctor Warner interrupted, taking the other end of the stretcher from Harriman and nodding at Doctor Rankin. 

Jack stood staring at an out for the count Daniel, noting the pale complexion and black rings under his eyes. He looked awful. He nodded at the stretcher-bearers. 

"Carry on. I want to be briefed on his condition as soon as possible you understand." 

"Of course sir." James replied, struggling with the stretcher handles and the IV bag. He smiled as Sam came forward and relieved him of the bag as they hurried the sick man out of the gate room. 

"Well General?" Jack turned to George. 

"Well General?" George retorted with a joking glint in his eye. 

Jack cleared his throat. 

"Shall we move to my - your old - office. Fill in the pieces hey?" 

"It will be my pleasure son. Any chance of some of that Columbia brand coffee that is stashed away in your filing cabinet?" He asked with a smile. 

"Think, after the last few weeks I may find something a bit stronger to go with it as well." Jack replied leading the way. 

"Still got that false cupboard in the desk Jack?" 

"Absolutely..." 

XX~XX

"So. Can you tell me how my senior archaeologist ended up being bought home on a stretcher looking like death warmed over?" Jack asked, pouring a liberal amount of Brandy into his former CO’s coffee cup before taking a seat the other side of the desk. 

George lifted his cup and smiled at his former second in command. 

"Cheers Jack." He said reaching over and clinking mugs. 

Jacks scowled at him. 

"Begging your pardon sir but you are stalling..." 

George sighed and took a deep breath. 

"Well - the journey was proceeding as planed until a couple of days in when we received a distress call from someone who sounded human so we decided to alter course slightly and see what was what. We soon came across an Al’kesh and took immediate defensive actions but your senior archaeologist argued to the fact that there may have been an human uprising against the Goa’uld so we ringed down a couple of airman - take a look to see what was going on. They came across of no sign of life but lots of bodies - Jaffa's. We made the decision to try and salvage the vessel. We were alerted by rings being activated on the Al’kesh and aboard the Prometheus. A super solider was transported on board. I tried to instigate an emergency lock down but the controls would not work so Daniel went to activate them manually from the engine room..." 

"Okay." Jack interrupted. "Why Daniel?" He took a long gulp off coffee. 

George put his down with a sigh. 

"I don’t know Jack, I just don’t... He was just there. He offered." He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Of course he did.” Jack mumbled into his coffee. 

"Anyway - the next thing I knew was the whole of the crew was then beamed down onto the Al’kesh. A head count was taken and we discovered that Daniel was not with us - neither was the super soldier. We watched as the Prometheus went into hyper - drive and left us behind. We spent the time trying to fix the limping ship to prepare to follow. The hyper drive was shot so we salvaged one from a cargo ship that was close. It was a difficult operation and took quite a while.”

"So. Daniel was stuck on the Prometheus with no one for company but a blood sucking super soldier." Jack sighed. 

"Well, so we thought but it turned out that this super soldier was actually a former host to a Gou’ald who was now an intergalactic bounty hunter. Apparently this Vala Mal Doran had made a deal with the Lucian Alliance for a trade of the Al’kesh for some weapon grade naquada but after seeing the Prometheus decided she had a better bargaining tool. We got the vessel up and running and caught up with them while they were under fire from Gou'ald fighters who had caught up with them after trying to make a deal with the Alliance. We immediately came to their rescue and fired on the fighters. After the stragglers flew off we all beamed back onto the Prometheus to find that Daniel had Ms Mal Doram in custody. Unfortunately the prisoner escaped and managed to ring to the Al’kesh leaving us with quite major engine damage which we fixed and limped home." 

Jack lent forward and filled the General’s cup once more. 

"Well. As interesting as an adventure this is, it does not explain why Daniel is drugged up to his eye balls and minus a spleen." 

George lent back in his chair. 

"From what I gathered from both Doctor Jackson and Doctor Rankin this woman was more than a bit physical with Daniel." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"No, no - not like that Jack. To put it this way - she didn’t go quietly; she put up a real fight. I know at one point she decided to laser a hole in Daniel's shoulder, which she repaired with a healing device just 'for the hell of it'. After a brief examination Doctor Rankin diagnosed a slight concussion and quite major muscle strains all over his body. Daniel had carried on- stating in his normal way that he was 'fine' until he collapsed in the officer’s lounge. He was rushed to surgery and Doctor Rankin had to remove his damaged spleen." 

"Ah hell. I warned him to be careful." Jack tutted annoyed. 

"This was not his fault, Jack. Cut the boy some slack. He's just missed out on his dream." 

"I know." Jack sadly sighed and turned and picked up the ringing phone. 

"Yes, yes. Is he okay? On my way." He put the phone down and turned to George. 

"He's awake." 

"Go. Tell him I'll be in to see him later. Got to make a few phone calls, explain to my superiors." George finished the dregs of his coffee. 

"Rather you than me, sir." 

"Yea - well, you have to face that young man in that infirmary bed Jack - snakes and ladders..." 

Jack nodded. 

"Meet up for supper sir, do some catching up?" 

"Sounds great." 

XX~XX

 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” 

“Long time no see.” 

“Yea.” 

“So.” 

“So.” 

“How was the trip?” 

“Eventful.” 

“So I hear.” 

“Disappointing.” 

“I bet.” 

Daniel sighed and lent his head back with a ghost of a smile on his face. Exhausted as he was it was comforting getting back into the whole ‘Jack – Daniel bantering routine.’ – he’d missed it. 

“So you gonna go back?” 

Jack pulled the curtains around the bed and pulled up a chair, Daniel turned his head as Jack inched his hand under the covers and grasped Daniels – he gave it a tight squeeze. A simple gesture. A gesture of relief, concern, happiness and most of all love. Daniel cleared his throat. 

“Um… Na, don’t think so. Something was missing.” He smiled and returned the squeeze. 

“Ah.” Jack knew, Jack understood. 

“So.” Daniel continued, inching his way up the bed slightly – trying to ease the discomfort in his stomach. 

“You gonna let me off the leash again?” 

“Depends.” Jack answered, fiddling with Daniels covers not quite meeting his lover’s gaze. 

“On?” Daniel replied, placing his hand over Jacks in a bid to stem the nervous action. 

“On – the fact you promise not to get yourself into trouble.” He flashed a quick smile. 

“You know I can’t do that Jack.” 

“Okay. Then the answer is – no I am not gonna let you off the leash again.” He flashed another smile in triumph and folded his arms. Daniel shook his head. 

“You can’t watch my six all the time.” 

“Yes I can.” 

“No you cant.” 

“Yes I can.” 

“Jack!” 

“Daniel” 

“For crying out loud.” 

“Hey that’s my line.” 

Daniel bit down on his lip and gently turned his torso so he could look Jack in the eye. 

“I’m a grown up now, I can look after myself.” 

Jack snorted and gestured at Daniel’s ‘wired for sound body.’ 

“Ya call this looking after yourself Danny? Cause I gotta tell ya pal from where I’m sitting you’ve done a piss poor job.” 

“Jack!” Daniel exclaimed, his head flopping back on the pillow again in frustration. 

“No Daniel. Nope. No, no. No – not listening to your excuses.” He stuck his fingers in his ears. “La, la, la – this is me not wanting to know.” 

“Jack.” Daniel winced as he reached up and gently pulled at Jacks arm. 

“I’m sorry.” He admitted defeat. 

“Um – what was that I couldn’t quite hear.” Jack dropped his arms into his lap. 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel repeated. 

“For what…” Jack hands rolled as he indicated that Daniel should continue. 

“For getting myself into trouble.” 

“And…” 

“And?” 

“Come on Danny boy get into the programme.” Jack sat forward and lent on the bed’s support bar. 

Daniel was puzzled. 

“Sorry no. Need a clue here.” 

“Okay – repeat after me.” 

Daniel sighed again. 

“Jack?” 

“Daniel…” 

“Okay – I’m too tired, too drugged up and too much in pain to play this little game.” He closed his eyes. 

“I promise…” Jack urged again. 

“I promise.” Daniel grouched eventually. 

“Not to get into trouble.”

“Not to get into trouble.” 

“Ever, ever again.” 

“Ever, ever again.” 

“I promise.” 

Daniel opened his eyes at Jacks touch to his cheek. 

“I promise.” Daniel’s breath was taken away by the look of love in Jack’s eyes. 

“Never, ever.” 

“Never, ever.” 

“To leave the person who loves me most in the whole wide universe behind again.” 

“Oh.” 

“Go on.” 

Jack stood and gently carded his fingers through Daniel’s hair, making sure he had his back to the cameras in the room, this small gesture held great risks– Daniel knew this. 

“I promise never to leave the person who loves me most in the whole wide universe behind again.” Daniel smiled and whispered. 

“Good lad…” 

“As long as…” Daniel interrupted. “That person promises never to let me go…” 

“Daniel…” 

“Hey – my turn… that person promises never to let me go until we are both old enough to retire – together.” 

Jack smiled and sat back down. 

“That I can do.” 

Daniel relaxed and smiled back. 

“Good.” His reply was smothered in a yawn. 

“How you feeling?” Jack asked, feeling guilty when he realised this little tete a tete had taken a lot out of Daniel. 

“Tired, exhausted, sore, mortified, relived – alive.” 

“That’s the main thing.” 

The curtains were drawn back. 

“General – sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave.” Doctor Rankin walked in with a medical tray. 

“It’s time Doctor Jackson got some rest.” He started taking Daniel’s obbs and preparing his medication. 

“Sure Doc.” Jack stood. “He’s falling a sleep on me anyway – oh – make sure he gets some good stuff Doc – he’s squirming around a lot – sure sign he’s in pain.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Et tu brute” He mumbled. 

“Daniel – language.” 

“It’s Okay General – I’ve got it from here.” James Rankin smiled and emptied the contents of a syringe into Daniel’s IV. 

Jack smiled as Daniel knuckled his eyes in an attempt to stay awake; he rubbed Daniel’s blanket covered leg. 

“Get some sleep Daniel. You and I will discuss your hand to hand combat technique at a later date.” 

Daniel shook his head and closed his eyes. That was so not a conversation he looked forward to. As he gave into the drowsing effects of the pain medication he chuckled to him self as Jack hummed the theme to ‘Rocky’ on his way out of the infirmary. He snuggled down into the warm covers with a contented heart. He was back where he belonged, with the people he belonged with. 

XX~XX

“When do you have to go back sir?” Sam asked as she placed her tray on the comissionary table. 

George looked up from his soup. 

“0.800 Major. Washington needs me to debrief personally.” 

“Not too happy about the aborted mission sir?” Jack asked joining them. 

“Well. Put it this way. The word ‘budget’ came up plenty of times during our conversation.” 

“Ahh” Jack commiserated, mouth full of meat loaf. “That old chestnut.” 

George shook his head. 

“That little minx sure busted our plans. It’s gonna take some persuading to convince the powers that be that we need to organise another mission.” 

“Well if anyone can its you sir.” Sam smiled. 

“It doesn’t alter the fact that we haven’t heard from Atlantis yet.” Jack interjected. 

“I know. That’s what worries me. Thing is – it’s gonna take time to set up another trip – time and money.” 

All three sat in silence. They all knew the score. They had all known a long time that Washington ‘held all the strings’ in regards to the Stargate programme and nothing anyone could say or do would ultimately change that fact. It was out of General George Hammond’s hands. 

“I’m sure you will do what you can sir.” Jack commented with a nod of respect. 

“I’ll try son.” George smiled he cleared his throat and changed the subject. 

“So. How is everything here?” He asked continuing to eat his soup. 

“Oh fine. Just getting used to the New General, sir.” Sam answered with a twinkle in her eye. 

“How’s that going?” Jack asked with a twirl of his fork. 

“Not bad.” Sam retorted with a deadpan face. “We get good mash.” 

“Ha, ha.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously sir – we miss you.” Sam turned to the old General. 

“Few teething problems?” George whispered across the table. 

“You could say that.” Sam winked and whispered back. 

“Hey! That teething problem is sat right here!” He exclaimed and huffed at Sam’s snort. 

“Actually sir.” He continued. “Things are running like clockwork Okay – a few problems with replicators and Daniels run in with the Rand – things are kinda normal – Teal’c made friends with a rather nice young lady and – oh – Carter here has a boyfriend!” 

“Sir!” Sam blushed. 

“Really Major?” George asked with a fatherly smile. 

Sam coughed nervously. 

“Yes sir. He’s a cop.” 

“Is it serious?” 

“Yup.” Jack butted in with a smile. 

Sam took a deep breath gave Jack a ‘dirty’ look and turned to the general again. 

“It could be sir. He’s a good man.” 

“I’m glad Major – truly – you deserve a good man.” 

Sam ducked her head and smiled. 

“Thank you sir.” She muttered. It meant a lot to her to get General George Hammond’s approval. 

George turned to Jack. 

“How was Doctor Jackson when you saw him Jack?” He asked gently.

“Oh. How shall I put this? Um? He was remorseful, apologetic – take ya pick.” He wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a drink of his coffee. 

“Hope you weren’t too hard on him son.” George stated with narrowed eyes. 

“Moir? Sir you wound me.” Jack fanned with a hurt voice. George tutted. 

“Go easy on him Jack. It was a hard trip for him, for every one but Daniel really went through the wringer.” 

“I know.” Jack conceded with a sigh. “When does he not go through the wringer, hey?” He smiled as Sam and George both nodded and agreed. 

“So – what do the Doctors say sir?” Sam enquired moving on to her jello. 

“Two more days in the infirmary to get used to the antibiotics then month down time.” Jack informed her digging in to his pie. 

“Don’t let him rush back Jack.” George stated. 

“Oh don’t you worry about that sir. I’m not letting that boy out of my sight again” Jack said with venom. 

“You can’t clip his wings forever son.” 

“Ya wanna bet me sir?” 

“No Brigadier General O’Neill. I trust you to know what is in the best interest for Doctor Jackson.” He gave Jack a knowing look. “I think you may find he is hurting more than he is letting on.” George wagged his finger then sighed softly. “Don’t forget he lost his dream Jack. Just be there to pick up the pieces if necessary.” He added softly. 

“Aren’t I always sir? Aren’t I always.” Jack replied just as softly. 

George nodded slowly and the trio carried on with their meals, chatting and laughing about old times, happy and content in each other’s company. 

XX~XX

The hustle bustle sounds of morning in the SGC infirmary woke Daniel from a deep sleep. Tea cups chinking, muffled voices of the day staff taking briefing from the night staff, the smell of breakfast and the constant ringing of the phone. Daniel stretched and sighed. It was good to be home. He actually felt better today. Pain level was acceptable though he knew he was due some medication when the morning stretched pulled on his stitches – but – all in all he felt ‘fine’ – not good but fine and fine was good in his books!

“Morning Daniel.”

“Morning Doc.”

Doctor Warner drew the curtains round the bed and started to examine his patient.

“Did you get some sleep?” He asked taking Daniels pulse.

“Actually. I did.” Daniel smiled.

“Good, you do look better for it today.” Doctor Warner stated checking the computer read outs.

“Temp fine, pulse fine. Your bloods have improved.” He flicked through Daniel’s file. “Think we can get rid of that catheter and IV today. Get you up and moving.”

Daniel nodded and smiled. A step in the right direction, a step closer to home, a step closer to Jack. 

“Just have a quick look at the incision.” Doctor Warner stated lifting Daniel’s scrub top.

“Looking good.” He pressed gently on either side of the stitches watching for reaction from Daniel but pleased to see that his action did not cause him too much distress. He pulled the scrub top and rearranged the blankets.

“Right. Pain relief, breakfast and then see if you are up to taking a shuffle to the shower. How does that sound?” He smiled.

“Sounds good.” Daniel admitted.

“Good.” Doctor Warner patted his leg and went to draw back the curtains. “Oh by the way you had an early morning visitor while you were asleep. He didn’t want to wake you but he left you a little gift.” He helped Daniel sit up slightly with pillows supporting him and handed him a gold bag with an envelope stuck on the front.

“Enjoy.” He stated with a grin and left Daniel with his present.

Daniel recognised the writing immediately and smiled when he read the label on the bottle of red wine he carefully took out of the ornate bag – 78 Pinot Noir. He laid the wine on the bed and with great care opened the letter… 

//Daniel  
I am sorry I did not get a chance to say goodbye in person but you were fast a sleep when I called earlier – I didn’t want to disturb you son – God knows you need the rest. I have been recalled to Washington to sort everything out – not an easy task but I’m sure things will work out in the end. 

Don’t forget your name is top of the list for the next trip – you can count on that.  
Funny. I haven’t written a letter for years, emails have taken over the world. Somebody very wise once told me that to put pen to paper and open your heart is a true gift of the Gods, something to cherish and that person is right. We don’t always tell the people we love how much we care. Words do not always portray real feelings.

Son – I just want you to know how proud I am of you. How much you have grown and matured. I will always look upon you as the son I never had. It is a pleasure and privilege to work along side you. You have such a spirit and I often wonder if you actually realise how your enthusiasm and wonderment affects the people around you. I am so blessed to count you as a friend.

I want you to make sure you rest and recover. This planet needs you!

Take care,

Fondest wishes.

George.

p.s – Tell Jack he can keep the chair – he fits it just fine.//

“Hey.”

Daniel looked up and saw Jack staring at him, worry written all over his face.

“You okay?” Jack asked sitting on the bed. He picked up the bottle of wine. “Santa been?”

Daniel smiled, carefully folded George’s letter and placed it back in the envelope.

“You could say that.” He mumbled his voice breaking with emotion.

“Oh?”

Daniel cleared his throat and looked at Jack.

“George.” He stated with a sad smile.

“Ah.”

“He’s a good man.”

“The best.” Jack agreed with a nod.

“So.” He continued.

“So?”

“Daniel?”

“Jack?”

“Can I see your scar?”

THE END


End file.
